nyct_subway_dest_signsfandomcom-20200214-history
NYCT Subway Dest Signs Wiki
SIGN LIST KEY: ' ; '= Sign Stage Separation / Next Stage '' = Scrolling Sign Stage Text Usual OTT Sign Format: <'Route> |' ;' '; *In this list, regular text on OTT readings represent small capital characters used in readings as "TO" or "VIA". Usual NTT Sign Format: (Route) ;' '; Shuttle NTT Sign Format: (Route) ;''' '''SHUTTLE DESTINATION SIGN NOTES: *The side destination sign usually goes through 3 stages. However, this may be different depending on the program. *Each side route display includes a "LAST STOP" destination sign stage which is usually displayed when the train has terminated, or when the last stop announcement plays. This will be reset once a new program has been set. *On an OTT, the side destination sign may be erroneous or glitched (i.e. sign stuck on LAST STOP, sign displaying blank, sign LCD dots incorrect, wrong route/destination reading, etc.) *The OTT (Old Technology Train) group includes any old subway train before the NTTs. In this list, only the R44 GOH and R46 GOH subway trains are included as they have side LCD destination signs. *The destination sign readings may vary based on the train program. For example, the R46 LCD can be found to display different text in the same route displays on different trains. The R142/A can also act like this. *On an NTT, the end route sign usually displays a circle route shape indicating a local or normal service. However, a diamond shape indicating an express service may also be set. The R179 subway train also allows no shape to be set. *On the R142, the side LCD destination signs include a blank stage in between each stage reading. *The NTT (New Technology Train) group includes the R110A (retired test train), R110B (retired test train), R142, R142A, R143, R160 (R160A, R160B (Alstom, Siemens)), R179, R188, and R211 (future) subway trains. In this list, the retired test trains (R110A, R110B), as well as the R211 (which does not have destination stage readings planned) are not included. NYCT OTT Subway Train Sign Display Program List Q | '''TO '''BRIGHTON BCH ; '''VIA '''BROADWAY ; BRIGHTON LOCAL ; R | FOREST HILLS-71 ; BROADWAY LOCAL ; QUEENS BL LOCAL ; R | 71/CONTINENTAL ; BROADWAY LOCAL ; R | FOREST HILLS ; 71 AV ; BROADWAY LCL ; R | BAY RIDGE-95 ST ; BROADWAY LOCAL ; R | BAY RIDGE ; 95 ST ; BROADWAY LCL ; 'NYCT NTT Subway Train Sign Display Program List' NOT IN SERVICE (2) TO WAKEFIELD-241 ST ; 7 AV EXPRESS ; BRONX LOCAL ; (2) TO FLATBUSH AV ; 7 AV EXPRESS ; EASTERN PKWY LOC ; (4) TO WOODLAWN ; EASTERN PKWY EXPRESS ; LEXINGTON AV EXPRESS ; (4) TO WOODLAWN ; EASTERN PKWY EXP ; LEXINGTON AV EXP ; (4) TO CROWN HTS-UTICA ; LEXINGTON AV EXPRESS ; EASTERN PKWY EXPRESS ; (4) TO CROWN HTS-UTICA ; LEXINGTON AV EXP ; EASTERN PKWY EXP ; (5) TO EASTCHSTR-DYRE AV ; LEXINGTON AV EXPRESS ; BRONX LOCAL ; (5) TO EASTCHSTR-DYRE AV ; LEXINGTON AV EXP ; BRONX LOCAL ; (5) TO FLATBUSH AV ; LEXINGTON AV EXPRESS ; EASTERN PKWY EXPRESS ; (5) TO FLATBUSH AV ; LEXINGTON AV EXP ; EASTERN PKWY EXP ; (7) FLUSHING-MAIN ST ; FLUSHING LCL ; MAIN ST ; FLUSHING LCL ; ' '(7) 34-HUDSON ; FLUSHING LCL ; (A) INWOOD-207 ST ; 8 AV EXPRESS ; (A) EUCLID AV ; 8 AV EXPRESS ; (A) OZONE PARK ; LEFFERTS BLVD ; 8 AV EXPRESS ; (A) FAR ROCKAWAY ; '''VIA '''JFK AIRPORT ; 8 AV EXPRESS ; (A) ROCKAWAY PARK ; '''VIA '''JFK AIRPORT ; 8 AV EXPRESS ; (A) CHURCH AV/BKLYN ; 8 AV LOCAL ; '''VIA '''CULVER ; (B) FOREST HILLS-71 ; 6 AV EXP ; '''VIA '''QUEENS BLVD ; © CONCOURSE ; BEDFORD PK BLVD ; 8 AV LOCAL ; © 168 ST/MANHATTAN ; 8 AV LOCAL ; © 168 ST/MANHATTAN ; FULTON ST LOCAL ; 8 AV EXPRESS ; © 145 ST; 8 AV LOCAL ; © EUCLID AV ; 8 AV LOCAL ; FULTON ST LOCAL ; © ROCKAWAY PARK ; 8 AV LOCAL ; FULTON ST LOCAL ; (D) WHITEHALL ST ; 4 AV EXPRESS ; (E) JAMAICA CENTER ; 8 AV LOCAL ; QUEENS BLVD EXP ; (E) WORLD TRADE CTR ; '''VIA '''53 ST ; 8 AV LOCAL ; (F) 7 AV ; SHUTTLE ; (F) KINGS HWY ; 63 ST/6 AV LCL ; CULVER LOCAL ; (F) KINGS HWY ; 63 ST/6 AV LCL ; CULVER LOCAL ; (F) CONEY ISLAND ; '''VIA '''WEST END ; '''VIA '''63 ST/BWAY ; (G) COURT SQ ; CULVER LOCAL ; CROSSTOWN LOCAL ; (J) METROPOLITAN AV ; NASSAU ST LOCAL ; '''VIA '''MYRTLE AV ; (J) BROAD ST ; '''VIA '''MYRTLE AV ; (L) CANARSIE ; SHUTTLE ; (M) FOREST HILLS-71 ; 6 AV LCL/53 ST ; QUEENS BLVD LCL ; (M) MYRTLE AV-BWAY ; SHUTTLE ; (M) METROPOLITAN AV ; 53 ST/6 AV LCL ; MYRTLE AV LCL ; (N) ASTORIA-DITMARS ; 4 AV EXPRESS ; BROADWAY EXPRESS ; (N) ASTORIA-DITMARS ; SEA BEACH EXPRESS ; BROADWAY EXPRESS ; (N) ASTORIA-DITMARS ; SEA BEACH EXP ; BROADWAY LCL ; (N) CONEY ISLAND ; BWAY/4 AV EXP ; '''VIA '''SEA BEACH ; (N) CONEY ISLAND ; '''VIA '''SEA BEACH ; SEA BEACH EXPRESS ; (N) CONEY ISLAND ; BROADWAY LCL ; SEA BEACH EXP (Q) ASTORIA-DITMARS ; BRIGHTON LCL ; BROADWAY EXP ; (Q) ASTORIA-DITMARS ; '''VIA WEST END L'CL' ; BROADWAY EXPRESS ;' '(Q) 96 ST-2 AV ; BRIGHTON LOCAL ; BROADWAY EXPRESS ;' '(Q) 96 S'T' / 2 A'V' ;' VIA '''WEST END ; BROADWAY LOCAL ;' (Q) KINGS HWY ; SHUTTLE ; (Q) CONEY ISLAND ; BROADWAY EXPRESS ; BRIGHTON LOCAL ; (Q) CONEY ISLAND ; BROADWAY EXPRESS ; BRIGHTON EXPRESS ; ® JAMAICA CENTER ; BROADWAY LOCAL ; QUEENS BLVD LOCAL ; (V) W 4 ST ; QUEENS BLVD LCL ; 53 ST/6 AV EXP ; (V) 'BROADWAY JUNCTION' ; 53 ST/6 AV LCL ; BWAY BKLYN LCL ; (W) ASTORIA-DITMARS ; BROADWAY LOCAL ; ASTORIA LOCAL ; (W) WHITEHALL ST ; ASTORIA LOCAL ; BROADWAY LOCAL ; Category:Browse